Semelhanças
by Lilith.V
Summary: Será que há algo em comum entre Pansy e Hermione?


**SEMELHANÇAS**

O sol estava surgindo ao leste. Acordada, Pansy passeava com o olhar pelo rosto de Hermione, seus dedos acariciavam com suavidade e cuidado aqueles cabelos castanhos, aquela pele macia. Esperara seus pais saírem de casa para, com uma desculpa esfarrapada de que precisava aprender a poção que Snape ensinara, levar Hermione à mansão.

Com alguma relutância, a outra acabou por ceder, afinal, achava que as duas se sentariam para estudar enquanto os pais de Pansy se ocupavam em fazer algo que os deixasse por perto. Pansy pudera ver a surpresa nos olhos castanhos que fitava ao contar a Hermione que seus pais não estavam.

Enquanto dava ordens ao elfo doméstico de não a incomodar, fechou a porta. Seus olhos se voltaram à vasta cabeleira ondulada.

"Sua casa é linda", Hermione disse. Sentou-se com cuidado na cama de casal coberta por um edredom verde, afastando um pouco o livro de poções na ponta do colchão.

Então Pansy se aproximou, achando graça em como a outra parecia propositalmente absorta em observar seu quarto. Os livros, ela os pôs no chão com cuidado junto da bolsa de Hermione, que antes estava no colo da mesma.

Reparou em como Hermione ficava diferente sem a máscara de concentração. Na verdade, Pansy já havia reparado nisso, mas, naquele momento, elas estavam tão próximas que ela tomou coragem para acabar com a distância, colando seus lábios aos ainda desconhecidos. Satisfeita, sentiu a falta de resistência que a grifinória ofereceu quando suas línguas se encontraram.

E, lembrando da noite que tiveram, Pansy se permitiu sorrir um sorriso sincero para a outra. Poderia admirar a forma despreocupada com que Hermione dormia por um bom tempo, poderia ficar assim com ela o dia todo.

Pansy se sentia bem, afinal, por mais que fosse uma, não pensava como as mulheres, ela fazia sexo e não amor. Com todos havia sido assim, inclusive com Draco, seu melhor amigo, e com seu namorado, Blaise. Ela amava Blaise, mas ele era tão selvagem… e ela gostava, realmente gostava de Blaise na cama, e esse fato foi o maior contribuinte para ela achar estranho o jeito como as coisas haviam ocorrido entre ela e Hermione.

Fora uma combinação perfeita e intensa. Hermione era perfeitamente intensa, intensamente perfeita. E aquilo? Não, aquilo não era amor. Amor era o que fazia com Blaise, certo? Afinal, cada um tem seu próprio conceito de amor, seu próprio jeito de amar, e ela sabia que o sentimento pelo sonserino era recíproco. Entretanto, por mais estranho e terrível que soasse, gostava de Hermione antes daquela noite.

E naquela noite não havia guerra não havia rivalidades entre grifinórios e sonserinos, não havia sangue-puro, não havia Blaise, nem Rony. Eram apenas Pansy e Hermione. E o que Draco diria se soubesse que ela, sangue-puro, avia tido relações com Granger? Por Merlim, Draco ficaria furioso!

Seus devaneios foram interrompidos pela garota que se mexeu ao seu lado, virando o corpo para parede. Só mais tarde Pansy viria a saber que a grifinória o fazia sempre antes de acordar.

Hermione abriu os olhos, tateando o colchão enquanto se situava. Pensou em Pansy, os flashes da noite anterior invadiam sua mente de forma avassaladora e, bruscamente, ela se sentou na cama.

"Parkinson!", exclamou assustada, e suas mãos buscaram o edredom para cobrir o busto nu. "Merlim, o que eu fiz?"

"Quer detalhes?", Pansy indagou de forma irônica e recebeu um olhar repreensivo.

"Eu vou embora daqui", Hermione disse enquanto procurava sua roupa com os olhos por sentir vergonha demais para levantar.

"Não precisa ir embora, OK?", ela se sentou, observando Hermione pôr a cabeça entre as mãos. "Relaxa,tá? Aconteceu. Eu quis e você também."

"O Rony-"

"Granger, Weasley não vai saber, nem o Blaise. E, mesmo que um dia ele venha a descobrir, você vai arrumar uma boa desculpa para o que aconteceu, não vai?"

"Não sei", ela disse com o olhar distante.

"Por Merlim!", Pansy rolou os olhos. "Grifinórios são fiéis até na infidelidade!"

"Não deboche de mim, Parkinson", Hermione disse séria, voltando a encará-la. "Eu vim aqui pra te ajudar e você me enganou! Isso tudo é culpa sua."

"Preciso mesmo te lembrar de que você quis tanto quanto eu? Preciso te lembrar do quanto você gostou?", as palavras duras de Pansy fizeram com que a outra perdesse seus argumentos em meio a suas próprias indagações.

Hermione não pôde deixar de observar o corpo de Pansy assim que esta se levantou e, de costas para ela, se encaminhava lentamente até uma das duas portas que havia no quarto e quando a porta à esquerda se fechou, Hermione aproveitou para se vestir.

"Já vai?", Pansy indagou ao sair do banheiro, vestia nada mais que uma calcinha e um casaco verde escuro.

"Hum... Daqui a pouco", disse com um sorriso tímido moldado nos lábios.

Pansy se aproximou, ajoelhando-se na cama com Hermione entre suas pernas e juntou seus lábios de maneira afobada.

"Não", Hermione a afastou com a mão em seus ombros. "Chega disso, Parkinson, eu tenho o Rony,e você tem o Zabini. Chega!"

"Tudo bem então, _Hermione Granger_", o nome saiu da maneira mais debochada possível, e ela se levantou. "Onde será que foi parar toda a sua patética coragem grifinória?", ela jogou a bolsa da outra no colchão.

"Eu só não quero te ouvir jogar na minha cara o que a gente fez e dizer que eu sou uma ameaça, que eu não mereço nada que venha de você, porque eu não sou uma sangue-puro", ela se levantou e, a passos quentes, se encaminhou para fora do quarto.

"Você não me conhece, Granger", foram suas últimas palavras antes de Hermione sumir de vista.

Pansy a deixou ir mesmo sabendo que as palavras da outra não passavam de medo e fantasia. De qualquer forma, aquilo nunca daria certo. Elas eram muito diferentes, tinham amigos diferentes e conviviam com diferentes realidades. A única semelhança que possuíam era uma noite. Apenas uma noite.

**FIM**


End file.
